kanda's magic mirror
by ShortStackedBeanSprout
Summary: what happens when an angry lenalee and a deflated Allen go to the circus and find a magic mirror?


Disclaimer: unfortunately I am as close to owning D gray man as Lavi is to being smart

No offense to Lavi fans I myself love Lavi

Hey guys this is my first fan fiction so please please review it will help me a lot to know what you guys think of my story

"Lenalee, what are you doing all the way down there for" Lavi screamed jumping up and down, and looking down the street full of wonderfully colored tents lined up to form the most famous carnival in all the world. And down all of those tents filled with goodies, was Lenalee, walking so slow that even an ant could pass the tired girl.

Allen just watched as Lavi airborne zoomed straight passed him and into a tent caused by the wind of the voice of a very angry Lenalee as she gave her reply.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM DOING IDIOT" she said sarcastically "I WAS WORKING ALL LAST NIGHT AND YOU DRAGGED ME ALL THE WAY OUT HERE IN THE MIDDLE OF NO WHERE TO GO TO SOME STUPID CARNIVAL, I'M TIRED."

Allen sighed, he was surprised that she could even hear Lavi from that far away, then again he thought, no one could win Lenalee at anything when she was in a bad mood, and if you did not notice, yes she is in a bad mood.

"Humph" Yuu Kanda grunted after three hours of saying nothing while they were waiting for Lenalee. "I knew I shouldn't have come with you idiots, just look what's happened"

"Come on Yuu ligh..." "Swish"

Lavi ducked just in time to avoid the swing of a sword

"What do you think you're doing Yuu you can't just swi…"

"I told you not to call me by that name" Kanda said with his teeth grinding.

This time he got hit by the sword that again came swinging with the intention of hitting the red headed idiot.

"OWW" "I can't believe you just hit me"

Lavi sounded so disbelieving of such a little cut that Allen couldn't help but snicker.

"What's so funny?"

"AWWWW"

Both Lavi and Kanda jumped 3 feet in the air from hearing Lenalee's voice

"W...We...Well y...y...you se...Se...See" they both stuttered in formation

"Urrr" she said in frustration "you're so annoying" then turning to Allen said "well?"

"…"

"Well?"She said again having not been answered

"…."

"Well?" she said sounding more and more angry and poor Lavi and Kanda were shrinking smaller and smaller in the background afraid of being noticed by the angry demon.

"OK, WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM YOUR MORE ANOYIN…."She stopped in her tracks as she turned Allen around to face them. "WHAT IS WITH YOU ALL, DO YOU THINK IM A MONSTER OR SOMETHING?"

She started mumbling to herself as she stormed off towards a tent full of jewelry that had a shop keeper luring people in with his pretty word but when he saw lenalee he looked like he was about to die of fright.

Once the evil jewelry shopkeeper killer was out of hearing range the two people who had been hiding finally came out of their domain.

"What's do you thinks wrong with him?" a still shaky Lavi asked looking at Allen

"Don't ask me" Kanda said a trying to be cool

" oh I get" a once again cheerful Lavi said hammering his fist into his other hand with sparkles flying around his head like he had just got an awesome idea. This was the one thing that pissed Kanda off more than the red headed idiot calling him by his first name.

"Well?" kanda said now pissed off

"Well you see Allen must have gotten so scared from Lenalee that he went into shock" Lavi said as if it made all the sense in the world.

**After awhile**

"Look, look" Lavi said "it's a fun house! Can we go in, can we?"

"NO!" Lenalee said at once and walked off

"She said no" Kanda said agreeing with the scary monster.

"But…I want to go in"

"Who said that?" Kanda and Lenalee stopped at the small sound.

"Oh Allen, I didn't know you were alive" Lavi said to the creature he had on his back.

"That's Allen?" Lenalee and Kanda both said at the same time in disbelieving voices at thin piece of paper.

"Yep" Lavi responded cheerfully "he must have been so scared of you that he deflated like a balloon you see"

"I…..want….to …go…cough cough cough cough…in….please cough...Lenalee cough cough"

"Ok we get it" said Lenalee, and sounding very angry walked inside the fun house.

"Yay" Lavi said sounding very existed.

**_Inside the fun house_**

"Wow" Lavi said in amazement "look at all the colors"

"Where…cough…are….we cough cough"

"Wha, what do you mean Allen, you're the one that wanted to come in here"

A very angry Lenalee said

"Were in a place full of happiness and wonder Allen, if you stay here there will be butterflies and golden sparkles every ware." Lavi said with hope in his voice

"Don't…want…..happiness….cough cough…..wonder….i want…cough….food."

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU WANT ANYMORE!"

"Wow, Lenalee's pissed off" Kanda commented unnecessarily which got him an evil glare from the only girl in the group

"You…you….don't….care…cough…about….cough cough…..care...About me….sniff...Sniff sniff."

"Wait, is…is bean sprout crying?" Kanda was the first to say in amazement

"Shhh" said Lavi with pleasure with a tape recorder in his hand

"Urrrr, I've had enough of you guys I'm going without you"

And with Lenalee gone all was quiet except for the occasional whimper of Allen still if crying mode

"Well" Lavi said after awhile "let's go"

Soon we were doing all kinds of fun things, like blowing up stuff, and blowing up stuff, and blowing up stuff. This was mostly thanks to Kanda for his lack of liking looking at himself in the mirror, and unfortunately there was mirrors every ware.

But after awhile of blowing up stuff we finally caught up to Lenalee in front of a photo booth that it turned out was not a photo booth but a magic mirror booth.

"Wow" Lavi said "me first"

And with that Lavi ran inside leaving the still shocked, deflated, and crying Allen on the ground

Inside the booth with Lavi

Wow Lavi thought it all looked so exciting there was colors every ware and the mirror in the middle had golden lining with clear glass surrounding it.

Lavi looked at the top of the mirror that had a sign labeled, instructions which read:

To use this magic mirror one must first think of a question to ask, you may only ask one and only one, you may not ask two, and you may not ask zero, that is unless you are to proceed to ask one. After you ask only one question the mirror will then show you a picture of the one (not two or zero) question you have asked for the answer to that one question.

"Well, that was very original" Lavi snickered "so what should I ask?" Lavi thought for a moment, then as his thoughts wondered to Allen still helplessly lying on the floor he had it

"Mirror mirror on the wall" he said in a prideful tone "who is the yummiest of us all?"

At once the mirror formed a picture, a picture Lavi didn't want to see

There in the mirror was Kanda; Lavi bursted into a laughter that wouldn't end, that is, Intel Lenalee came in

"What are you doing taking so long? It's my turn"

Lenalee pushed a still laughing Lavi out and got in the booth to take her turn

"What's wrong with him?" Kanda said staring at the crazy red head that had dropped to the floor at the sight of Kanda

"Don't mind him he's lost it" Lenalee said

But this didn't help all it did was made Lavi laugh more

Inside the booth with Lenalee

Lenalee stood still staring at the Instruction sign

"Seriously?" she said in her angry mood "that couldn't be more original"

Now what should I ask? She thought, and she thought, and she thought, but could not think of anything she wanted to ask the magic mirror

"WHAAAAAAHAAAAAAAhAAA" Lavi had still not stopped laughing and it was driving Lenalee crazy

She was about to tell the dim wit to shut up when she thought of it

"Mirror mirror on the wall, who is the smartest of us all?"

The mirror went foggy for a second then formed into the answer to her question

"Ha, ha, Ha ha, haaaahaaaaahaaa" this was the most Lenalee had laughed in years, she couldn't breathe and came out of the booth in high spirit and when she saw Kanda she once again started Laughing.

Soon her and Lavi were on the floor, and Lavi just barely being able to speak asked "di...Hahaaa…did….you...Haaahaa…see….did you see it?"

Lenalee nodded still rolling on the floor. And no one noticed as a little Allen said

"Well sniff I guess sniff sniff it's my turn sniff."

And a paper thin Allen walked unnoticed into the Mirror booth

Inside the booth with Allen

Allen walked inside the booth and went right to the mirror, not even bothering with the instructions because he knew they were just going to be some original crap

And a not in the right mind Allen asked in a gay voice

"Mirror mirror on the wall, who's the prettiest of us all?"

Outside the booth

Kanda didn't know what was wrong with the idiots, they had to be crazy because they were STILL laughing and every time he said something it just made it worse

Then from out of the blue came a scream

""

Then an un-deflated, un-crying, un-shocked, but screaming Allen came zooming past too scared to stop running

"Look he's cured" was the only thing Kanda could say

While Lavi and Lenalee looked inside for the cure that had saved Allen from disfiguration

""

At once they dropped to the floor laughing harder than ever

And Kanda tired of being left in the dark peeked inside; at first glance he knew why they were acting so stupid

In the magic mirror sat himself, sitting on a rainbow with sparkles every ware and a smile like the world itself had died

Kanda turned from the disgusting form of life, and with Lavi and Lenalee still laughing, and Allen still running around screaming he said more to himself than anyone else

"THAT WAS DISTURBING"

So there it is my first fan fic hoped you liked it and please please review


End file.
